Physically disabled patients must often be moved from one location to another. Frequently, this involves carrying a patient from a wheelchair to a bed, or vice versa. This can be a painful experience for the patient since he or she must be tightly clutched. Additionally, such carrying is usually a cumbersome and awkward task for caretakers of the patient.
Physical disabilities such as muscular dystrophy and arthritis frequently result in the patient experiencing acute atrophy of the muscles and severe inflammation of the joints. Weak hips are an equally hazardous disability for patients confined to wheelchairs as they are prone to slide into the armrest portion of a wheelchair causing the patient extreme discomfort. These conditions are not only painful but dangerous, especially during transport.
Existing support cushions have not been adequately adapted to remedy these discomforts suffered by the handicapped or the elderly.
Young children also suffer from discomfort and restlessness when travelling by car for long distances. It is widely recognized that booster seats can be used to improve safety and maximize a child's comfort. Typical booster seats, however, do not provide any head support so that when the child falls asleep its head slides off of the booster while its body is held substantially erect against the seat back due to the seat belt and shoulder harness. If the child is holding food or drink when it falls asleep, the driver must protect against spills thereby disturbing the driver's concentration --a situation that can make driving potentially hazardous.